


Arguments

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Dan argue over what time practice is at the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

Ryan walked into the room and collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from the game they had played that night. They had been against the Flyers 6-2 but it was a physical game which had everyone hurting afterwards but happy with the two points they earned from it. Some of them had even decided to go out and celebrate but Ryan and Dan had immediately gone back to the hotel room.

“I’m setting the alarm for 6:30.” Dan stated as he succumbed to the comfort of the bed and started fiddling with the device.

“Gosh G, why 6:30? Practice isn’t until 8:30 tomorrow.” Cally whined.

“What are you talking about, Ryan? It’s at 7:30.” Dan explained as he got up to get ice.

“No, Dan. It’s at 8:30. I’m the captain I think I would know better than you.” Ryan insisted a smile on his face because he knew he was right.

“You’re wrong, oh captain my captain.” Dan teased as he sat on the bed again with ice on his ankles.

“Why don’t you call one of the guys and ask? Any of the guys will agree with me.” Ryan stated smugly.

“Fine, I will.” Dan replied, rolling his eyes as he punched in his defense partner’s number.

“I’m right…” Ryan trailed off as he turned the TV on low so he could still hear what Dan was saying.

“Hey Ryan… You guys still at the bar? You better not stay too late… Look I have a question for you… No I don’t really care that you and Steps were in the middle of something… Maybe you should’ve turned your phone off then if you didn’t want to be interrupted… No I don’t need details of what you two were doing! Geez how drunk are you… Give the phone to Steps. Now, Ryan!” Dan rolled his eyes as he waited for the phone to be passed along. Ryan laughed from his bed and flipped lazily through the channels. “Steps, hey, so I’ll make this quick for you, what time is practice tomorrow?”

“It’s at 8:30, Danny, deal with it.” Cally gloated.

“Oh! 7:30, you don’t say?” Dan asked and then put the phone on speaker. “Can you repeat that?”

“Practice is at 7:30 tomorrow. Why does it matter, G? Can I go now?” Derek asked impatiently.

“God dammit, Dan!” Ryan screamed throwing the remote at G who just laughed at him.

“Yeah you can go now, thanks. Be back in the hotel by 11:30 or you’re doing extra suicides tomorrow. Oh and stop giving your boyfriend booze!” Dan told him.

“We’ll be there soon, G, don’t worry. Bye!” Derek rushed and hung up.

“So who was right? Oh, wait, that would be me. Who was wrong? You, Captain Callahan. You’re slacking.” G teased as he turned the TV off and curled up under the blankets so his back was turned away from Ryan.

Ryan glared at him for a while knowing that he had a smug smile on his face because he had won that battle.

“You want to turn the lights off or what? We have an early morning tomorrow.” Dan told him.

Finally Ryan got up and turned the lights off then headed back to his bed and lay down. He huffed and closed his eyes.

“I hate you.” He muttered.

“I love you too, Cally.” Dan muttered back.


End file.
